Just Another Day
by Charmingurl86
Summary: Cole and Prue have some secrets that need to be shared. Warning: Phoebe and Cole fans do not read. Please R


Just Another Day  
  
By Charmingurl86 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the show Charmed. Yada Yada Yada. A/N: This story takes place sometime in season 3 after "The Good, the Bad, and the Cursed." Oh and if you are a Phoebe and Cole fan I wouldn't read this.  
  
  
  
It started off as a normal day for Prue Halliwell. Her sisters went shopping for the day so she had the entire house all to herself. That in it self was a bit unusual, but other than that everything was going fine. At the moment Prue was in the sun room reading a book, something other than the Book of Shadows for a change, when all of a sudden the air started to disfigure telling Prue that someone was shimmering in. As soon as the figure stopped shimmering, Prue automatically threw him/her into the wall and got up into her fighting stance.  
  
"Owwww! Prue! You could at least throw me into the couch or something."  
  
"Oops! I am so sorry Cole." Prue said in a sarcastic tone. She didn't trust Cole. She didn't know what her baby sister saw in him, especially his demon half.  
  
"Yeah sure you are." Cole said and plopped down on the chair across from Prue. "Where's Phoebe?" He asked.  
  
"Her and Piper went out shopping. I don't know when they will be coming home though. It could be awhile with the way Phoebe shops." At Prue's last comment Cole had to chuckle. He knew how Phoebe was when she was shopping. Sometimes you had to physically drag her out of the store. Cole's thoughts then turned to the real reason he came to the manor. He looked over at Prue and noticed that she was staring at him, but she quickly turned away when she saw he was looking at her. "Ummm why don't you come back later when Phoebe gets home." Prue suggested.  
  
"Actually Prue, I came to talk to you." Cole said. 'Ok here it goes. It's now or never.' Cole thought to himself.  
  
"Me? What do you need to talk to me about?" Prue asked confused  
  
"Ok here it goes." Cole stood up and started walking around the room. "Ok. Prue. I.I have to get this off my chest. It's driving me crazy."  
  
"Cole! What is it? You're rambling."  
  
"Ok. Ummmm.I'm just going to come out with it. Prue, I don't love Phoebe. I mean I do love her, but I'm not IN love with her. I'm in love with someone else."  
  
"You BASTARD!!! I knew you were going to hurt her you son of a bitch! How could you do this to her? She loves you!" Prue started to go off.  
  
"Prue wait!"  
  
"No! Get out! I said GET OUT!" Prue yelled.  
  
"Prue! I'm in love with YOU! Not Phoebe. I'm in love with you." When Prue heard this she immediately stopped her yelling.  
  
"What? What did you just say?"  
  
"I.I love you Prue."  
  
"But.but.but you love Phoebe." Prue was for a loss of words. Out of all things she expected Cole to say, this was not one of them.  
  
"I thought I loved Phoebe. But I find myself thinking more and more about you every day. I couldn't go on any more without telling you. But, I know you don't like me, probably even hate me cause I'm a demon and all, but I just had to tell you." Cole looked towards Prue but she wasn't saying anything. "I guess I should go." Cole was just about to shimmer away but he heard her call out to him.  
  
"No! Cole wait!" Cole looked into her eyes and he saw something different. Her blue eyes weren't as cold as they normally were when they looked at him. It almost looked like love in her eyes. "I.I have something to confess as well. See, the only reason I act so mean towards you is because, well, I have feelings for you too. And I put on this act that I hate you, well, because I know Phoebe loves you and it's the only way that I can keep my feelings at bay. If I acted nice towards you I think my feelings would slip out. And I don't want to hurt Phoebe." Cole was looking at Prue in total shock. He never in a million years expected to hear those words come out of Prue Halliwell's mouth. Cole finally managed to get a hold of himself, but he still couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Oh my god! You.you have feeling for me?"  
  
"Yeah" Prue said in almost a whisper.  
  
"But.that's good right?"  
  
"I don't know. What about Phoebe?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to break it off with her soon. I can't keep living a lie. And, I don't think she really loves me either."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just a feeling."  
  
"But still. What are we going to do?" Prue asked.  
  
"I think we should tell everyone."  
  
"Do you really think that's a good idea?"  
  
"Love is something that shouldn't be kept a secret." Cole said as he looked straight into Prue's eyes. Prue smiled, walked over to Cole, and kissed his lips very lightly. Cole smiled at her and pulled her in for a very long and passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Cole, Prue and Phoebe all sat down and discussed their situation. Prue and Cole told Phoebe that they loved each other, and surprisingly enough, Phoebe actually took it a lot better than Cole or Prue expected her to. She said that she was going to break it off with Cole anyway because she felt that her heart just wasn't in it anymore. She was actually happy for her big sister. Prue wasn't one to fall in love very easily and she was glad that her sister was able to let love back into her heart.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Prue and Cole are lying in bed wrapped in each other's arms. "Well that was a very fun night." Prue said as she snuggled closer into Cole.  
  
"Hmmmm.It was wasn't it."  
  
"Very much so." Prue said as she and Cole both started to drift off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The End 


End file.
